memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gvsualan/archive
Please leave your questions and comments below. Previous talk pages are archived at here and here. Wikification of disambiguation pages? Hi Alan. I deliberately did not add additional wiki links on that disambiguation page. One of Wikipedia's MoS-pages defines a common style for their disambiguation pages and states that additional links (those not used for the disambiguation process itself) are considered distracting. I agree with that statement and tried to start a discussion about an own MoS regarding this here (subsection "Manual of Style?"). Can I get you to comment on that? Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 18:10, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) * I was just going along with the style that a very large percentage of our other disambiguation pages on M/A use. --Alan del Beccio 18:46, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image Sizes Actually, I noticed the size of my images violated policy just yesterday. Possibly because of my software (Photoshop) and platform (Mac), I couldn't trim them down without significant loss of quality. I'm sorry you had to take the time fixing my images, but glad you could salvage them. I will not upload any more images until I can figure out a remedy. --Aurelius Kirk 20:31, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Let me check the DVD for the correct spelling of Don Ingalls' pen name. Even now, I'm not sure if it is "Judd" or "Jud" Crucis. I first thought it was Jud, but noticed that the episode page here had it as Judd, so I went with that, assuming you guys were correct and my memory was at fault. - Sir Rhosis 23:09, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) ** The Star Trek Encyclopedia says "Jud" and the Star Trek Concordance says "Judd", so whatever the episode credits say is where it must go. --Alan del Beccio 23:11, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) ** Just checked the DVD, it is definitely spelled J-U-D. Sorry if I've confused the issue. I'll let you do the edits, as I'm still new and clumsy here. - Sir Rhosis 23:19, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Howdy Alan. About those huge images of mine... I've got a much better handle on that now. The ones you trimmed are still in the 60-80k range, and I've gotten them (and some others) down to 20-40k without much loss of quality. Do you think it's worth it for MA, if I uploaded about 30+ replacement images? Would that just clog the logs? Should I just leave things be? I'm happy to do it, but I wanted some advice first. Thanks --Aurelius Kirk 15:32, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Kang * I just edited out a snarky comment from someone who disputed the augment theory by stating that Kang looked completely normal in "Flashback." By normal, I assume he was trying to say that Kang looked like he did in "Day of The Dove," which he did not. Ansara wore "younger" looking hair and beard make-up, but had his ridge brows, etc. Also, reference is made on that page to "Kang's Summit." I swear I recall that Martok said "Kang's Point," not "summit." But I will not change it, as I don't have that episode ("In SOMETHING'S Shadow" or whatever it was callled. * I see that. Thanks. And it's Kang's Summit, we have a whole article on it. ;) --Alan del Beccio 07:39, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Birthright Sorry for saving the summary, but I didn't know it was a cut/paste job! Wouldn't it have been enough to respond to me on my talk page? I had absolutely nothing to do with Birthright, Part II, and yet you were still complaining about me there! --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 14:07, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Yes, I was involved with Birthright, Part I, but I have absolutely nothing at all to do with Birthright, Part II. I am therefore completely irrelevant to the article and should not be mentioned on the talk page. --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 14:11, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) * I wasn't "complaining." I was explaining something that everybody should know and that was specifically referred to you becuase you reverted the edit without using the talk page. And if I left the comment in the wrong talk page, I apologize, nonetheless it is still relevant to your reverting without doublechecking or without explaining your revert in the talk page (not summary bar). --Alan del Beccio 14:12, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) ** Wait, what are you talking about. All of my comments both before and after are in reference to your revert to Birthright PtII. --Alan del Beccio 14:15, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) *** And seriously, it has everything to do with you, so try to act a little more mature about how you deal with things-- as in removing or editing other users comments. Ok? Mr. Administrator. --Alan del Beccio 14:17, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Firstly, why are you even responding to my comments on your own talk page, and with such frequency that I can't respond because I continually get an "edit conflict" message? Secondly, I did not touch "Birthright, Part II", yet you refer to my supposed "revert to Birthright PtII"! Thirdly, we seem to have completely different ideas about how to use talk pages (which is the point that a lot of this discussion seems to be centered around). If administrators like ourselves can't work out how to use discussion pages, how are regular passers-by meant to? I think we should have a sensible discussion about this subject without the name-calling (i.e. "Mr. Administrator", etc.) and sort this issue out with the least amount of conflict. --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 14:29, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Sorry, my mistake - I just realized that it was Birthright, Part II I changed, not Birthright Part I (must have become confused!) --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 14:45, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) * That's what I've been trying to say all along...--Alan del Beccio 14:52, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) I'm so sorry - the whole thing seems to have arisen from my own confusion! "Defiant" Signature Your use of "Mr. Administrator" above seems to have been used in a derogatory manner. Do you think I should change it? I originally changed my signature to "Defiant Administrator" with the intention of showing passers-by that they could contact me if they were being bothered by vandalism and no other admins were around to help out. Do you think it should be changed back to simply "Defiant"? User talk pages I've looked through the policies and guidelines on MA and haven't found anything about a user using their own talk page to respond to other users. One problem I've had with that is the "edit conflict" message appearing, which I referred to above. Another problem that I think could arise is presented below. Hypothetically, A user could leave a question on B user's talk page, shortly before A user leaves MA. If B user replies to the question on their own talk page, A user might not see it. If B user leaves the question on A user's talk page, A user will see "new message" when they next visit and it's much more likely that they will see the reply. I think there should be some advice in the policies and guidelines area to avoid both these problems from happening. --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 15:19, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Common sense should be to use talk pages in a way that does not simply confuse everyone who wants to read it from start to end after it was held, like the one above about the Birthright edits did. I tried to follow that one, but with all the different replies on two pages, some of them apparently deleted afterwards, it took me quite some time. ;) :I personally try to keep discussions on one page, not several. For article pages: If a discussion started on one talk page, reply on that page. If a discussion is off-topic, don't copy but move the discussion (or complete subdiscussion) to another talk page and leave a link to that page on the old one. If I don't get replies, I try to make the user aware of the existing discussion by a comment on his talk page instead of moving the discussion there. :Even on user talk pages, I try to keep the discussion together. If I see the comment on my page shortly after it was added, I reply on my page. If the comment is older, I comment on the other users talk page, but either move his initial post there (removing it from my page) or at least link back to my talk page (often also adding a link from my to his talk page). :I don't know if anyone has a better idea, but if someone wants, feel free to add these ones to . -- Cid Highwind 18:28, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Vandal This guys causing trouble. Vandalized four articles, his IP 70.227.26.29. I hope you can help. Jaz 04:20, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Resizing images Alan, I noticed you're back working on images, and resizing some that I originally posted. If you read my last note to you, you'd see I'm prepared to fix the problems I created by myself, so you wouldn't have to waste your time. I only wanted your advice on how to proceed first. I know I'm new and prone to mistakes, but I'm trying to become a helpful contributor. This isn't the first time "higher powers" have bypassed my request for advice that would allow me to fix the problems I created, and it's a little insulting to be ignored. --Aurelius Kirk 10:27, 22 January 2006 (UTC) * I'm sorry you are so easily insulted. I am simply doing "my job", or rather, the admin job I got elected for. If you are so concerned about fixing your problems, you can easily do what it is I am doing, as nothing I am doing (aside from deleting the large files, which isn't essential) is beyond the capabilities of the everyday contributor. Otherwise, I am really not "wasting my time", as I am off on other offsite projects tonite and am just here doing this to maintain my presense on the site. --Alan del Beccio 10:34, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :* I'm glad to know you were not wasting your time. I was only asking for your advice on how best to correct my errors that you alerted me to. I understand that correcting them was within my capabilities as a contributor, but I wanted to make sure my approach (described above) was proper and welcome. Just a quibble, but describing the lack of response to requested advice as "a little insulting" does not equate to my being "easily insulted". BTW, thanks for finding those great pics for the Khan Noonien Singh article. --Aurelius Kirk 13:15, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Bot Questions Hi, about the &bot=1 thing, I have no idea, the wikipedia help has the section still listed... As for the pyWikipediaBot, well you first need Python (the programming language), then you need either the snapshot or current cvs. In the pywikipedia root directory you create "user-config.py" as described in meta and best is you copy my families\memoryalpha_family.py, because I changed some of the settings to MA standards. (I assume you use windows now:) Then you create a link to a command shell (right click; new link) which directs to "%SystemRoot%\system32\cmd.exe" and executes in the folder where the bot files are stored (for me it is "C:\Programme\Python24\files\pywikipedia"). From there you can execute any script and the first should be "login.py" which prompts for your bot's password. Then your bot is operable and can do multiple tasks, like putting interwikis, categories, templates on a page, solve disambiguations, clear redirects (both with "solve_disambiguation.py"). If you have more detailled questions, I'm on ICQ #13911745 or drop me an email -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:43, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Yarnek Sorry to bother you again :) I just tried to upload a new version of the "Yarnek.jpg" (more contrast, improved color, and "eye" lights) , but the server wouldn't allow me to replace it for some reason. I labled my version "Yarnek2.jpg". I hope you can make the proper adjustment. Thanks. --Aurelius Kirk 18:16, 22 January 2006 (UTC) * Just keep refreshing your screen, and or, keep attempting to reload upload the file to get it to save. I've been having that problem rather frequently since the upgrade and after numerous tries they always ended up sliding through. --Alan del Beccio 18:36, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :* Thanks. That did the trick. I'll leave it to you to delete "Yarnek2.jpg". --Aurelius Kirk 19:14, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Quotations on Shakespeare article Hi! Long time user of wikis...new to the concept of editing wikis. Thanks for the feedback. I'm curious on one thing...should there be one article on all of Shakespeare's sonnets or seperate articles for all 154 of them? I have my doubts about all 154 sonnets being used in the franchise, but I figure it would be better to ask someone who probably knows more about Star Trek than me. Oh, any recommendations on some good articles about Star Trek and Shakespeare? (Tyger 06:58, 26 January 2006 (UTC)) * Well as I'm sure you are aware, we already have "Hamlet", "The Tempest", "Henry V", "Julius Caesar" and "The Merchant of Venice". As for the Sonnets, it would probably be easiest to create an article along the lines of Shakespearean sonnets or whatever (in)formal name they have as a collection if any exists along the lines like I liked in red. --Alan del Beccio 07:03, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :* Oh, I meant, any printed articles with interviews from creators, producers, etc. on the subject of Shakespeare. I would like to get a better idea of how much has been influenced by the playwright. (Tyger 07:20, 26 January 2006 (UTC)) ::* Well we really wouldnt have any articles here about that (aside from whats on shakespears page with the episode titles - though im sure that section could be expanded). Otherwise I am not aware of any sources on the subject. --Alan del Beccio 07:22, 26 January 2006 (UTC) 194.165.146.170 Hey, IP 194.165.146.170 has edited my user page twice, and hasn't stopped when asked. Can u see what you can do? Thanks! Jaz 04:34, 29 January 2006 (UTC) * I left him a message, next move is his. --Alan del Beccio 04:39, 29 January 2006 (UTC) **Thanks. Jaz 04:39, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Unblocked? Has he been unblocked? As far as I can tell, his only edits are the vandalism on my page and the faux pas page. Jaz 05:42, 29 January 2006 (UTC) * He replied to the comment i left on his talk page. i explained it in the unblock comments. --Alan del Beccio 05:50, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Re: Constant Edits I always use the preview function before saving an edit. The many edits don't stem from that at all, but instead are from me editing one section at a time, rather than the whole page at once. Should we, then, refrain from using the section edit feature? -- Renegade54 01:40, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Tara and Rose I checked via google-image search: Amy Wheaton/Tara is the blonde girl, McKenzie Westmore/Rose is the brunette curly-haired girl, though she dyed her hair blonde as an adult as seen when she played Ensign Jenkins. A pic of Amy Wheaton can be found http://www.childstarlets.com/lobby/bios/amy_wheaton2.html here and here's a pic of McKenzie Westmore before she dyed her hair blonde: http://www.vh1.com/sitewide/flipbooks/img/shows/my_coolest_years/GEEK---McKenzie-Westmore.jpg, so the pics of Tara and Rose should be swapped back. --Jörg 16:29, 1 February 2006 (UTC) * Oh...oops. Thought for sure the brunette scheme of Wil and Jeremy followed through with Amy. I'll swap em. --Alan del Beccio 16:31, 1 February 2006 (UTC) I was just trying to put a box on the bottom of the page like on Wikipedia for positions that have various people ... the same could be used for CO's of vessels, Hosts of Trills ... it looks cleaner IMHO Aleksander 05:32, 2 February 2006 (UTC)